Whole
by XoDixonXo
Summary: There are about one hundred different ways Allegiant could have ended, and they all would've worked better than the original ending. Here's an example of one of those one hundred. Tris/Tobias


Hey guys, how's it going?

I've stuck my toes in The Hunger Games waters, Walking Dead waters, Maze Runner waters, and I've finally decided to jump right into the Divergent pool. I wasn't planning on writing anything too long, I'm already swamped with my other two stories, but after I read Allegiant's ending, I knew I had to do something. I, needless to say, was furious.

I understand Roth wanting to kill off the main, but the way she did it..

Tris couldn't even fight back, is ALL I'm saying.

So, without further ado, here's another way that the series could've ended, in a somewhat happier light.

Enjoy!(:

*I don't own any of Roth's characters, nor do I own Divergent.*

{All italicized sections are taken directly from Allegiant or Diverent as a flashback reference}

* * *

**Tris**

_"Caleb," I say, "I love you."_

_His eyes gleam with tears as he says, "I love you, too, Beatrice."_

_"If I don't survive," I say, "Tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him."_

I take a quick step and aim over Caleb's shoulder, aiming and firing at the nearest guard. His pained yell set off a chain of bullets that I was already expecting—closing my eyes, I released a few more shots before ducking behind the wall.

My feet are pounding, my breaths pounding, my blood rushing towards my ears, everything pounding loudly enough to drown out the shower of bullets behind me. I'm concentrating on my path, but not so that I can't unzip Caleb's bag and start to pull everything out. Explosives, detonator, all ready at the click of a button.

I'm only snapped back into reality and my surroundings when I hear shouting and pained orders from the last hallway I had turned out of. All of my Dauntless training is paying off at this exact moment; my breathing is even, my running steady, despite the dangerous speed I'm moving at. Hell, I didn't even know I could run this fast and I'm pretty sure that the guards are saying the same thing.

As if out of nowhere, guards appear in front of me, leaving me no choice but to whip my gun out and shoot, blindly, almost, in a desperate attempt to get past them. I don't want to say 'better them than me,', but in this case, I have no other choice.

I grimace at the sounds of their bullet-riddle bodies hitting the floor, but I don't look back. For a split second, I almost shout Caleb's name, just to check if he's okay, but he wouldn't hear me.

He couldn't.

I can't get distracted.

There's no time.

My body almost collides with the Weapons Lab door I'm running so fast, but the hands that are currently riddled with explosives brace my front. Blowing the blonde hair out of my face, my fingers stumble with the explosives, jamming them against the door and setting them in place.

No time.

There's just no time.

I heard guards approaching, but the only thing I can do is run towards them to avoid the explosion. Ducking around the corner, my thumb presses down on the detonation button and I cover my ears, bracing the impact. My bones rattle, my body shakes as the doors explode. I'm thrown to the side with a pack of guards, losing my gun.

My ears are ringing, everything is ringing.

Things are spinning everywhere, but I have to push through it and get to the serum, I have to start walking. I push off of my knees and hobble towards the blasted doors.

No time.

There's _no _time.

Guards ordering me to stop make me move faster, sloppier, and I can't dodge the bullet that tears into the muscle of my arm. My knees buckle, my scream emanating the air. My breath leaves me at that moment, but I have to keep pushing.

I throw my body around the corner and stumble, painfully, through the blasted open doors. I almost forgot about the second set of doors, the last ditch-effort to keep everyone out of the Weapons Lab.

Through the doors, I can see it, I can see everything. Devices galore, serums galore. I can hear the hissing, the spraying of the death serum beginning to leak through the air and I falter in my step.

In a matter of seconds, I think of what I am—who I am. I am Dauntless, for _Dauntless_ are brave.

_"Tris, no." He shakes his head. "No, I won't let you do that."_

_"I might survive the death serum," I say. "I'm good at fighting off serums. There's a chance I'll survive. There's no chance you would survive. Give me the backpack or I'll shoot you in the leg and take it from you."_

Taking a brave step, I continue to push forward. I am Abnegation, for_ Abnegation_, above all, will make the most selfish choice of all if it is to show their love for another.

_"The Abnegation have teachings about this, you know," he says. "About when to let others sacrifice themselves for you, even if it's selfish. They say that if the sacrifice is the ultimate way for that person to show you that they love you, you should let them do it." He leans one shoulder into the wall. "That, in that situation, it's the greatest gift you can give them. Just as it was when both of your parents died for you."_

_"I'm not sure it's love that's motivating him, though." I close my eyes. "It seems more like guilt."_

_I know that Caleb loves me, and always has, even when he was hurting me. I know that I love him, too. But this feels wrong anyway._

I know now, that it's no longer wrong. Caleb is safe and I'm where I'm supposed to be. Protecting my brother in the best way I can: with my love.

It's as if I can see the death serum penetrating the air like a thick fog. A storm that I might not make it through.

As well as Dauntless and Abnegation, I am Candor, for _Candor_ are honest to the end, no matter _what _the situation.

_"But we're acting out of desperation to save something that's important to us—just like the Bureau is. What's the difference?"_

_"The difference is what's right," I say firmly. "The people in the city, as a whole, are innocent. The people in the Bureau, who supplied Jeanine with the attack simulation, are not innocent."_

_His mouth puckers, and I can tell he doesn't completely buy it. I sigh._

_"It's not a perfect simulation. But when you have to choose between two bad options, you pick the one that saves the people you love and believe in most. You just do. Okay?"_

_He reaches for my hand, his hand warm and strong. "Okay."_

The vestibule is just a few feet away. I can almost touch it.

In the back of my head, I think about that small part of me; that small part that, as much as I _hate _to say it, is Erudite, for even in the simplest of ways, in the simplest situations, _Erudite_ are smart. And no matter what the situation, the Erudite know what is _always _right and _always _wrong.

_"I just want to thank you," he says, his voice low. "A group of scientists told you that my genes were damaged, that there was something wrong with me—they showed you test results that proved it. And even I started to believe it." He touches my face, his thumb skimming my cheekbone, and his eyes are on mine, intense and insistent. "You never believed it," he says. "Not for a second. You always insisted that I was... I don't know, whole."_

_I cover his hand with my own. "Well, you are."_

_"No one has ever told me that before," he says softly._

_"It's what you deserve to hear," I say firmly, my eyes going cloudy with tears. "That you're whole, that you're worth loving, that you're the best person I've ever known."_

I'm at the vestibule now, staring at it. Guards are behind and I don't have the time to put on Caleb's suit that would put off the death serum's effects.

I almost let out a small laugh when I think about me being Amity, for _Amity_ are peaceful, and, well, let's be honest, I'm not a peaceful person.

I may be Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, and Candor, but I'm not. Not really.

_"These selections here suggest healed genes. We wouldn't see them if the genes were damaged." He taps certain parts of the screen. "These selections over here indicate that the program also found the genetic tracker, the simulation awareness. The combination of healed genes and simulation awareness genes is just what I expected to see from a Divergent."_

I know as I step into the vestibule that I am selfish.

I am brave. I am smart. I am honest. I am _free-willed_.

I am_ Divergent_.

I can survive this.

**Tris**

I can't help but cough at the first intake of death serum. Smoke and spice surrounds me, my lungs practically screaming at me to run, run far away.

I can't breathe, can't see. My knees give out and I fall to the floor. I can barely move but there's that small ounce that can.

Ninety-nine percent of my body is telling me to sleep, but there's that one percent yelling at me to stay awake. I have just have to stay awake—there's no time to sleep. My family and friends pass through my friend, yelling at me to keep moving, but I can't, I collapse to the floor.

My eyes flutter, I'm almost there, almost asleep. But then that word pops up again in my head, convincing me to keep going.

_Divergent._

I refuse to die.

The serum is all around me as I shove my body into the double doors, breaking the seal to the room full of serums. The clean air embraces me and I let out a sigh of relief. The answer is there, right there.

"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris."

**Tris**

How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me.

I can't help but wonder how I ever felt sorry for the man as he sits, bound to a wheelchair. The man deserves everything he got.

"I didn't," I say, blinking.

"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."

I ultimately have no words, no answer for David. No inoculation was needed, but here I am, standing upright and alive amidst a death serum. I agree to stay silent until I think of that one thing that could possibly infuriate him.

"All I know is that I'm Divergent," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "As are you, David, or at least that's what you said. Looks like you're not as genetically pure as you thought."

David's eyes flash with anger and he raises the gun higher, aiming now.

"Good one, Miss. Prior, but I suppose it no longer matters. We're here now."

"What do you want?" I say in a mumble, barely registering that my gun is laying back in the hallway.

"I figured it all out, Tris. Give up. Leave this room and I'll call us even, that's a promise. You can't fight back and you know that, Tris. Give up while you still can."

"You came here alone? Not very smart, are you?" I chuckle, swaying a little on my feet.

In that moment, I see the black box, the silver keypad practically shining as David rambles on about how he thinks I'm trying to steal weapons, when in reality, I'm trying to steal his memories.

Any sudden movement and I'm a goner, I know that. But I also know that nobody is coming to rescue me.

This will either be a stalemate or a bloodbath.

"I know what you did. I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths—for my _mother's_ death. I know."

It was as if all of his anger burst from him in that exact moment.

"I am not responsible for her death! I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. Is she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it _killed her_!" he yelled, spittle flying everywhere.

It was in that moment that I realized—David was in love with my mother.

"She married my father, David, you had to no there was no feelings there—."

"I know. But that time is past."

While he was talking, I had backed up enough to lunge towards the box. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I see spots, can't even tell where the bullet hit me.

The gun goes off again.

I was expecting pain but I still only had the pain from the first two bullets. Entering the code on the pad, I hear it beep open. My pained body is curious, I can't help it.

My head twists to look for the other bullet—did he miss? No, he hadn't missed at all. In fact, he hadn't even shot the bullet. A bullet had gone straight through David's chest, blood flowing vigorously over his body. His eyes glance over at mine before they flutter closed, his body hitting the floor.

As he landed with a thud, I slam my hand down onto the green button, another beep. I can feel something warm and sticky dripping down my leg, my blood, it's escaping from my arm as well as black dots envelope my vision.

"Who's there?" I whimper, looking for David's killer.

"Over here." A small voice calls out from across the room.

Slumped over in a chair is Matthew, gun in hand.

"Matthew, why?" I let out a cry, his body childlike in its crumpled form.

"He would've killed you..." he managed to get out, choking on the death serum that was slowly filling and expanding in his lungs.

"Get out, you're going to die!" I cry even though I know.

Matthew is going to die.

"It's okay, Tris. I get to be with her now. We can finally be together." Matthew muttered, shooting me a slow smile before closing his eyes, his gun clunking against the ground, leaving me in bloody silence.

I called out his name once more, knowing I wouldn't get an answer before the darkness took me.

**Tobias**

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I say.

"What happened?" Christina says roughly.

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She set off the memory serum, but that's about all we know. Nobody around here remembers a thing but we can't get in there to check on her, we have to wait for the death serum to clear out."

My gut was filled with fear, worry. Tris, she can't be.. She can't be dead.

"Well did you start filtering clear air into the room?" Christina asked in a panic.

I ran my hands over my face, not wanting to cry. Tris Prior is not dead.

"How close can I get to the Weapons Lab without reaching the death serum?" I ask in a rush.

Cara shrugs, "Probably the hallway leading up to it. I wouldn't get too close, though, _Four_!" she shouted, for I was taking off towards the Weapons Lab before she was even finished.

I could hear Christina close on my heels but I was faster, much faster. Her footsteps eventually fell away from me and before I knew it, I could see the Weapons Lab. Tris was _right there_ and I couldn't check on her.

A doctor turned into the hallway, some kind of tablet device in his hand checking the air pressure.

"How much time until I can get there?" I say, not taking my eyes off of the lab.

"Any second now. I'll give you the go-ahead." The doctor replied, clearly seeing the look of urgency on my face.

I could barely breathe I was so nervous. After what felt like forever, he gave me the thumbs up. My feet set off like a rocket.

"Don't touch anything! The death serum is probably littering the bodies inside!" the doctor yelled, chasing after me.

The first body I saw was Matthew's leaning over in a chair. The next, David's a large gaping hole in his chest.

"No." I plead, not liking the state of what I was seeing.

Then I saw her.

"Tris!" I let out a shout in case she was awake but got no answer.

Two open wounds on her arm and leg were still bleeding as she lay in her own pool of blood. Bending down to check for a pulse, I was shoved to the side by a doctor.

"I said no touch! She is probably coated in death serum!".

The doctor had some kind of HAZMAT suit on to pick Tris up and away from me.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask, practically on top of the doctor.

"I will let you know as soon as I can, sir, just let me bring her to a safe hospital bed."

"Please, just tell me if she'll be okay." I urge the man and pull on his shoulder, which he clearly did not like.

"Somebody restrain him until I am in the medical wing!".

In seconds, I am being held back by two guards.

"You'll see her soon, calm down." One of them tries telling me.

"Tris! _Tris_!" I scream, fighting against the men to no prevail.

As Tris' body is carried around the corner, the world starts to smear together into dull colors.

All I can do is relax against the guards and stand still—I feel like if I just stand still, I can pretend that everything is all right. All I'm doing is standing still.

_When I pull away, and he opens his eyes, I see everything about them, the dart of light blue in his left eye, the dark blue that makes me feel like I am safe inside it, like I am dreaming._

_"I love you," I say._

_"I love you, too," he says. "I'll see you soon."_

_He kisses me again, softly, and then leaves the atrium._

Their final goodbye would not be a 'see you soon'.

That was no goodbye.

**Tobias**

_When her body first hit the net all I registered was a gray blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood before me, short and thin and plain and in all ways unremarkable—except that she had jumped first. The Stiff had jumped first._

_Even I didn't jump first._

_Her eyes were so stern, so insistent._

_Beautiful._

**Tobias**

_But that wasn't the first I ever saw her. I saw her in the hallways at school, and at my mother's false funeral, and walking the sidewalks in the Abnegation sector._

_ I saw her, but I didn't see her; no one saw her the way she truly was until she jumped__._

_ I suppose a fire that burns that bright isn't always meant to last._

**Tobias**

For the first month, Tris was confined to a medical bed.

She had lost a lot of blood, too much blood. We'd been lucky with Caleb, they both shared the same blood type. He gave as much blood as was necessary, probably because he knew I'd kill him if he didn't.

I still haven't said a word to him since finding out he let Tris go into the Weapons Lab. If she had died... _He_ deserves to die for what he did.

I walk into Tris' medical room and make my way quietly over to her bedside. I think she's just sleeping, and I touch her cheek softly. Surprisingly it wakes her and she smiles at me, her warm, beautiful smile.

"Hey, you." She says, taking my hand in her small one.

"Hey, you."

**Tris**

"Tobias?" I squeak, opening my eyes for the first time since being under the death serum.

"Tris.." Tobias sighs in relief, a tear fall from his eye.

It was odd, seeing him cry.

"It's okay. We're here now" I say, reaching up to touch his cheek.

It was as if all of Tobias' strength left him as he fell to the floor beside my bed. He began to cry, to fully cry.

I wanted to jump out of bed and comfort him, but I couldn't yet.

My legs weren't ready to work yet.

"I know, Tobias. I know." I sighed, reaching over the side of the bed, taking his hand in mine.

I can't comfort him yet, but when I can, I plan on taking hold of him and never letting go.

**Tris**

I'm alive.

Somehow, I'm alive.

I wish I could tell Matthew that I owe him with my life, but I can't. Because he gave his life for mine, as have so many others.

When is it going to end? It needs to end.

But, I'm alive. I don't know how long it will take for me to realize that I'm okay and that nothing bad is going to happen to me.

_"They're going to kill me." I say._

_Tobias takes my hand and squeezes._

_"I'm not gonna let that happen."_

After all, Four promised.

**Tobias**

After the first month, Tris was allowed to move around in a wheelchair. She was still having aftershocks from the death serum, which didn't help the gunshot wounds.

At first she struggled with the wheelchair, so I offered to help, but she insisted on doing it herself. Typical Tris.

"You still love me, right?" She asks me, smiling.

I roll my eyes at the joke, at the state she's in.

"I've never loved you more."

"I'm broken, though. I can't even walk yet, I'm... I'm damaged." Tris sighs, letting out a small sob.

"Hey," I say, reaching down to grasp her chin.

Reaching around to take hold of the back of her neck, I look into her strong, beautiful eyes and say, "You're not damaged. Neither of us are."

"What am I, then?" she asks, eyebrows raising.

"Well... You and I, we're... We're whole. You're whole, you're worth loving, you're the best person I've ever known." Just as the last word leaves my mouth, she kisses me.

**Tobias**

Everyone lost in the memory haze are retaught.

There are no more murmurs of 'genetically damaged' or 'genetically pure' people—we're all equal.

Whole.

**Tobias**

Hana and Zeke have been hovering over Uriah's body since we got here, their fingers finding his, their eyes searching for life. But there is no life left, just the machine beating his heart.

We all listen to him breath, knowing that in a matter of seconds, his breathing will cease and there will be no more.

No more Uriah.

No more Uriah, our friend.

Inside the room, Zeke and Hana stand on either side of Uriah. Hana is holding one of his hands, and Zeke is holding the other. Evelyn, Cara, Christina, Tris, and I wait outside of the room, watching through the medical window.

The doctor flips some switches, his clipboard clutched to his stomach, and the machines stop breathing for Uriah.

I want to run, I want to leave this place, the horror and heartbreak that _I _caused. But then I feel her small hand take hold of mine and squeeze.

"Don't run. This wasn't your fault."

**Tobias**

It's been five months and Tris' legs still don't work. The doctors try to stay positive around her, but they tell me straight out: we don't know if she'll ever walk again.

All I can think about is Tris jumping off of the train, arriving gracefully at the Dauntless compound. Tris climbing up the ferris wheel with me. The way her legs were wrapped around me for that one, perfect night, where our only worry was each other.

It wasn't fair. Everything she's done for _everyone_ but herself, and she'll never be able to walk again?

"Is there any hope for to walk again? Any at all?" I ask the doctors.

I'll love her no matter what, but I want Tris to love herself as she loves me.

_If we succeed in what we attempt tonight, tomorrow Chicago will be safe, the Bureau will be forever changed, and Tris and I will be able to build a new life for ourselves elsewhere. _

_Maybe it will even be a place where I trade my guns and knives for more productive tools, screwdrivers and nails and shovels. This morning I feel like I could be so fortunate._

_ I could._

The doctor raises his eyebrows in thought, grimacing as he thinks.

"It's doubtful, but possible." I nodded and left the room, back to check on Tris.

Doubtful, but possible.

There is still hope.

_Tobias takes me to the atrium near the hotel dormitory, and we spend some time there, talking and kissing and pointing out the strangest plants. It feels like something that normal people do—go on dates, talk about small things, laugh. _

_We have had so few of those moments. _

_Most of our time together has been spent running toward one threat or another. _

_But I can see a time on the horizon when that won't need to happen anymore. We will reset the people in the compound, and work to rebuild this place together. _

_Maybe then we can find out if we do as well with the quiet moments as we have with the loud ones. I am looking forward to it._

There are so many ways to be brave in this world.

Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something or someone bigger than yourself.

Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, for the sake of someone greater.

But for some of us, it isn't.

Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through the pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life.

Tris will get there. I will get there. We'll get there together, as a whole.

This is the sort of bravery we must have now.

**Tobias**

**Two And A Half Years Later**

"Ready to go?" I ask, rapping on the bathroom door.

"Almost!" Tris calls back, knocking back against the door, earning a chuckle out of me.

"Let's go, Dauntless, hurry it up."

I hear Tris growl from behind the door, a reaction I expected. Chicago is now simply _Chicago_, no factions, no experiments. No GDs or GPs. Tris hates those words.

"You know what my opinion is on that these days." Tris says as she opens the door to face me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That everyone is Divergent." I smirk, pulling at her hand.

I watch her limp across the living room of our apartment that we share just north of the river, leaning heavily on her cane. Her cane that she will be stuck with for the rest of her life, but hey, it's better than being stuck in a chair for the rest of your life.

My hand reaches for the closet door and pulls out the exact wheelchair from so long ago.

"What are you doing with that?" Tris hisses, leaning back against the front door.

"It's a long walk, I don't want you straining yourself."

For once, Tris does not argue with me, only stares, before nodding and opening the door. I push the wheelchair forward and let her out first, locking the door behind us.

"I love this weather," Tris smiles, stretching her arms in the hot sun. Glancing over at me, she says, "You're mother loved it, too.".

I smile in agreement, placing my hand against the small of her back.

A lot had happened after the memory swipe between Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. Words were exchanged, deals were made, but nothing could stop Marcus from finally snapping and beating Evelyn to the brink of death in the middle of the night.

The only thing that stopped him was when Tobias had walked through the front door for their weekly family dinner. Long story short, Tobias had put an end to that saga then and there. Evelyn was taken the medical wing at the Bureau compound before passing away from eternal bleeding a few days later.

"I have no more family now." Tobias had said at the funeral, to which Tris told him, "Are you crazy? I'm your family.".

When we reach the train, her eyes light up in delight. Tris hasn't taken the train in over two years.

"Where are we going?" she asks, his voice chipper and bright.

"It's a surprise." I tell her, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

She sighs into the kiss as the train pulls up, and since you have to step up, I pick her up and place her into the train before grabbing our belongings.

**Tris**

I can't control my excitement, for whatever Four has planned for us. We go out once and a while, but never the train.

We never take the train.

The train starts again, building speed with each second, and I hear it churning over the tracks and whistling over the rails, and I feel the power of it rising inside of me.

I take Four's hand as the wind whips across our faces and presses our clothes to our bodies, which Four definitely takes notice to. We sit huddled close together, watching the city sprawl out in front of us, the buildings lit by the sun.

The Dauntless inside both of us is screaming to jump off the train while it's in motion, but we know that the train comes to a complete stop now.

**Tris**

I'm speechless when we reach the top of the Hancock building, simply missing all of the old Dauntless graffiti and markings.

This was _us_.

Ours.

This is where most of the Dauntless settle now, anyway. It's normal. Comfortable.

Four and I were one of the first people to move into the new Chicago and were actually offered to stay and live in the Dauntless compound, but we politely declined, in search of a much more normal life.

I jump a little as Four's fingers skim over my tattoo.

"Free, as you should be." He smiles.

I smile back and turn to face what I've been missing for oh so long.

The zip line.

"We're not.." I begin, but Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Figured you want me to at least try it once."

"But what's the occasion?" I ask him, curious as he locks the zip line in place.

"No occasion. Every Divergent needs to bring back a little bit of Dauntless every once and while, don't they?"

I watch him make sure everything is in place before he turns to face me.

"Well, you ready?"

"Wait, we're going together? Is it going to hold?" I ask him, feeling nervous for the first time in a while.

Tobias rolls his eyes, pulling at the zip line.

"Tris, this thing has held people a lot heavier than both of us"

I glance over the edge of the Hancock building, taking in all of my surroundings.

"Who's going to catch us at the end? Will I... Will my legs?" I ask, to which he replies, "Don't worry, I've got that covered. And just trust me. I won't let you get hurt.".

Tobias straps himself in and I use my arms to pull myself up on top of him, completing the body strap that would cover us both.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Nope."

"We're _Four _and _Six,_ Tobias. I think we'll be fine."

Looking down, I only see his short dark hair. Leaning over, I plant a small kiss on the shell of his ear before pulling the release cord, plummeting us through the air.

**Tobias**

I can't tell if Tris is screaming, because if she is, she isn't screaming as loud as me.

Our screams eventually turn into one, filling my chest, throat, and head. The wind stings my eyes but I force them open, and in my moment of blind panic, I understand why Tris loves this so much—it makes her feel like she's flying, like she's a bird.

I can still feel the emptiness beneath me, but it's as if Tris can tell, for she reaches down and takes hold of both of my hands and squeezes, reassuring me of her being there.

Reassuring me that she'll always be there, that I'll never lose her.

**Tobias**

We walk back to the house hand-in-hand, watching the sun set above us. Abandoned buildings with dark windows surround us as we walk over the bridge that spans the river-marsh.

"Sometimes life really sucks," Tris says. She'd been so quiet that it actually startled me. "But you know what I'm holding for?"

"What's that? The day you're a better knife-thrower than me?"

Tris smiles, shrugging.

"Possibly. A moment like that, though. The moments that don't suck," she says. "The trick is to notice them when they come around.".

Then she smiles, and I smile back, and I lean down, pulling her into my arms so she can't let go, can't ever let go. I inhale deeply, taking in her scent so I can always remember her.

"I love you, you know. Whether you have good legs or not. You'll always be beautiful to me." I mumbled against her hair.

"And I love you, you know. Whether you're genetically damaged or not."

_Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage._

_But now, I am also learning this: We can be mended. We mend each other._

* * *

Welp, that's it!

I wanted to keep the ending chapters short like how they were in Allegiant, just with a bit more sense to them.

What did you guys think? Hate it, love it, somewhere in between? Let me know in that pretty little white review box down below. Everything helps!

I was debating on whether or not to make Tris paralyzed, but I decided against it for some reason. I don't know. I didn't want too dark of an ending like the original novel-_-

Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all soon!(:


End file.
